Southern Roots
by SouthernBellerina33
Summary: Charlie West has changed drastically in the six years he's been away from Chesney Crowley. When his mother forces him to find himself again and spend the summer in Willow Creek TN, he only then realizes how much he's changed- and only one girl can help.


**My first ever fanfic! Yay me! Please Read and Review if you don't mind, darlings. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated, but please don't just say 'This sucks and I hate it!'. It might very well suck and be worth hating, but please tell why you think it and what I can do about it.**

**Love, Chess :) Happy Reading !**

_**PROLOGUE—Southern Roots by southernbellerina33**_

"_So basically, Def Jam Records is offering your son a record deal- on a trial basis, of course. You pay half price of the studio fee, the demo, and the photo shoot, Def Jams put their name on it- immediate success! It's an easy deal!" the guy, Daniel Simmons, told my mother from our living room couch. He coolly leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his legs. "So what do you say, Kelly? Do we have a deal?" _

_For a second, everybody held their breath- waiting for my mother's response. I studied her face, looking for any sign of a definite answer. She just examined the grain of the coffee table for four straight seconds before tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and sitting back. "I-I just don't know. It's a lot of money upfront, and the publicity, and… and Charlie's starting his senior year in the fall. What happens if all this works out? What about his education?" _

_That wasn't a yes, but it also wasn't a no. "Well, he can still attend school- except for tour dates, which can be arranged on breaks. As for the money, well, if America takes to him as well as we did, you would easily double your money by the end of the year." Daniel persuaded. As much of a sleaze ball my mom thought he was, she was be swayed into agreement every passing second. _

_That's when my dad stepped in- closing the deal. "Plus, honey, I just got Emma Roberts and Mila Kunis's case. That alone would pay the bills for a while." He said. My dad was a big public respondent in Malibu- he didn't get, like, Britney Spears or anything, but he was moving on up in the PR world. _

"_It's not just the money. You of all people should know what fame does to new stars. Do you want our son associated with that?" she asked no one in particular. "I'm sorry, but it isn't the right time. Not with Charlie's attitude and disobedience lately." _

_I stood up, ready to defend myself. "Mom! This is my one chance to follow my dream! To do what I've talked about doing since I was kid! They aren't going to wait around for me forever, Mother. You know that. Do you really want to take away what could be my only chance?" I preached. I could see the vain in her forehead getting closer to the surface. _

"_If you remember correctly, singing wasn't always your dream. Maybe if you remember where you came from, you'd realize that." She remained scary calm. _

"_Fine, I'll look through a photo album, watch home videos. But, please rethink this!"_

_She turned to Daniel, a forced smile on her face. "I'm sorry for wasting your time today, Mr. Simmons. I don't think we will be taking you up on your offer this time. Perhaps we can have a few weeks to think about what would be best for us as a family?" Mom said, the last three words directed straight to me. _

"_I can give you until the end of the summer, but if nothing comes of this, then I'll have to drop the case." He stood up and placed his business card on the table. "Please stay in touch as to your decision." He bowed his head in a salute and exited our house._

_My mother slowly stood up and leaned against the staircase. "Leah, come on honey. I'm taking you to dance practice." She yelled upstairs for my eight years old sister. Leah came running down stairs with her dance bag strapped over her shoulder. She smiled shyly at me once, knowing what the income of our discussion had inevitably come to. I couldn't make myself smile back to her, no matter how guilty I felt. Mom patted her dark black hair and guided her to the door. _

"_Tell your teacher that you aren't gonna be at class the next two weeks, okay sweetie?" she dropped her hand to the door knob. _

"_Why Momma?"_

"_Because, we are going on vacation." She smiled pleasantly to Leah. "I expect both of you to start packing. We leave in two days." Mom said and clicked the door behind her and my sister. My father's head tilted sideways like our dogs did in its moments of utter confusion. _

"_What just happened?" he asked me. I shook my head and trudged up the stairs._


End file.
